Oito anos ou um dia
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: "Oito anos perdidos...". Tudo bem, ela faria os próximos oito valerem a pena.


**8 anos ou 1 dia**

8 anos. 96 meses. 384 semanas. 2922 dias. "_Tempo demais."_ ela pensou. _"Tempo perdido."_. Tantas coisas acontecem em oito anos. Pessoas nascem, pessoas morrem. Guerras começam e terminam. Pequenas sementes se transformam em grandes árvores. Pequenas pessoas se transformam em heróis.

Ela passou oito anos esperando. Esperando por _uma palavra qualquer, um gesto, uma pequena demonstração de reconhecimento_. Passou oito anos sofrendo em silêncio.

Quando o salvou naquele dia, que parece tão distante agora, imaginou que faria alguma diferença. Enganou-se, _de novo. _Ela se enganou bastante nesses oito anos, estava até acostumada. Mas dessa vez a situação era diferente, _ela quase morreu_ por ele.

A mágoa e a raiva que permaneceram enterradas _bem fundo_ em seu coração chegaram a um ponto que ela decidiu serem _insuportáveis. _Entretanto, é de sua natureza não remoer o passado por muito tempo e com a mesma rapidez com que esses sentimentos explodiram dentro de si, eles se foram, levando consigo o amor que ela tinha cultivado por aqueles oito anos.

_Foi libertador._ A partir daquele momento ela se sentiu livre para fazer suas proprias escolhas sem se preocupar com a opinião _dele._

Hinata precisou de oito longos anos para se libertar de um amor não correspondido. Mas não demorou muito tempo para se apaixonar novamente.

_Sentiu-se frustrada._ É claro. Seu proprio coração lhe traía novamente. Desta vez, entretanto, ela já sabia o que esperar. _Enganou-se._

Em _um dia_ ele lhe demonstrou tudo o que sempre esperara de Naruto e nunca conseguira. _Uma palavra, um gesto, uma demonstração de reconhecimento. _

_"Fico feliz que Naruto seja reconhecido por tudo." _ele lhe falara enquanto descansavam do treinamento.

"_Eu também. Ele merece."._

_"Você já o viu? Depois que ele voltou?"._

_"Não. Acho que ele está muito ocupado. Por quê?"._

_"Eu o vi andando pela rua com Sasuke mais cedo. Devem estar comendo alguma coisa. Podemos parar agora se você quiser procurá-lo."._

_"Não pretendo ir procurá-lo. Só me dê mais um tempo para descansar e podemos recomeçar o treinamento." _após alguns minutos, ela lhe disse que poderiam continuar, mas antes que pudesse assumir sua posição, Neji segurara seu braço.

_"Hinata, eu preciso saber quais são seus sentimentos por ele! Isso está me consumindo de uma maneira que eu não consigo começar a explicar!"_ ela sentiu seu coração bater de maneira descontrolada, o lugar em que a mão dele tocava em seu braço tinha ficado subitamente quente. _"Você ainda o ama?"._

_"Não." _ela conseguiu sussurrar. Feliz por não ter gaguejado, Hinata sorriu. _"Não mais."._ Se tivesse mantido os olhos abertos teria visto o pequeno sorriso que ele esboçara antes de beijá-la. Sua mão somente largou o braço dela para envolver-lhe a cintura, a outra foi direto para a nuca da prima, aprofundando o beijo. As mãos dela por sua vez enlaçaram-se no pescoço dele e a garota correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Ele ansiara por poder tocá-la daquela maneira há tanto tempo que nem conseguia mais se lembrar.

Ao finalmente se separarem, encararam-se por um tempo até que ele subitamente a abraçou, o rosto escondendo-se na curva do pescoço dela. Abraçando-o também, Hinata pensava que aquele gesto significava muito mais do que o beijo que haviam trocado minutos antes.

_"Caso não tenha percebido..._". Ele falou com a voz abafada. "_Eu não consigo mais resistir a você."_.Ele se afastou o bastante para fitá-la. _"Eu te amo Hinata."._

"_Eu percebi.". _Ela sorriu. "_Caso __você__ não tenha percebido, eu também te amo Neji."._

Em um dia, Neji lhe deu tudo que ela sempre quisera e esperara. _"Oito anos perdidos..."_. Tudo bem, ela faria os próximos oito valerem a pena.

**N/A: **Mais alguem aí se imaginou beijando o Neji enquanto lia? Hahaha. Não gostei muito do final (culpa das três provas que tive essa semana, elas me deixaram com o cérebro queimado) mas achei legal o desenrolar da historia. Neji é ou não é o principe perfeito? Me digam nas reviews! Beeeeeijos


End file.
